Suryx
Suryx was a Toa of Plasma who was mutated by a Prototype Raddarakk. History Early Life Suryx started out as a Matoran working in the Great Spirit Robot, He was stationed in the Southern Continent after completing its construction. He was then chosen by a Toa to become part of a Toa Team. Toa/Dark Hunter War Toa Suryx was then called to aid by Metru Nui, he was one of the many Toa to travel dome to dome. During his time there, fighting Dark Hunters and all. He was seen as a great fighter by most of the Matoran. Unfortunatley, his life gave a dark turn as he developed an interest in trophies. This then lead to an obsession that caused not only to take his enemies tools, but their lives as well when he "started collecting heads." After the war was over, Toa Suryx still was unsatisfied, so he began taking trophies from Toa, and to an extent, Matoran. Collection masks, tools or body parts, this led him to a cycle of insanity. Mutation Suryx then encountered a Toa of Light on Juba Nui. Who said that if he defeated his pet, it will become his greatest trophy. He agreed and fought the Raddarakk, but in the end the creature won. Leaving him in a monstrous state days later. Juba Dimension During the Great Cataclysm, Suryx was one of the many to be taken into a new dimension. He spent his time in the wasteland hunting and collecting Trophies, often showing them to a cult leader named Salbuo. But his trophies were shrugged off and he was persuaded many times in praising the "Great Beings". After Prodax is crushed by a building, Suryx discovers his mask and takes it as a trophy. Abilites and Traits Obsessive with trophies and insane. Suryx kills whatever formidable opponents he meets and keeps some part of them as trophies. He sees no difference in the hunted, not even Toa. Toa Like all Toa of Plasma, Suryx could control, create and manipulate Plamsa. He lost these abilities when he was mutated Mutated After being infected by a Raddarakk, Suryx's body changed. He became taller, his orange and white armor became red and gunmetal. He also lost access to his mask powers, his face grew long sharp white teeth, resulting in his head to become elongated. His fingers stretched into long claws, and his armor became bonelike, making him look skeletal in appearance. However, he did gain light-like abilities, including an animal like strength and speed. He could also channel his power through himself. He is also able to regenerate like Prodax at a faster rate, but at a greater height. He can also focus his healing on any part of his body, and unlike the latter, his healing does not consume his energy. Tools Without a mask, Suryx uses a special scanner that can track his enemies. He also wields a left gauntlet made of a head and Kanohi Huna, which allows him to become invisible when activated. He uses his sharp claws in combat, which are able to cut through protosteel, these added with his channeling ability makes him a dangerouse opponent. Trivia *Suryx's build was first shown in a MOC blog and was unidentified at the time *He also has similarites to the Predator , as both utilize technology to fight their oppoents and take trophies of them. But unlike the Predator, Suryx also takes equipmet, not just skulls